ninokunifandomcom-20200222-history
Tengri
Tengri is a wyvern that Oliver and his party become allies with after Oliver and company meet the Sky Pirates in Skull Mountain. He is Oliver's mode of transport in the skies, allowing him to navigate the overworld with more freedom in comparison to the Sea Cow. Appearance Tengri is a large, purple scaled wyvern with a lavender underbelly. He has long wings which are slightly tattered and a set of claws protruding from each wing. He has large legs complete with two big claws and a long tail which houses a small number of spikes. His head has two horns that spiral down inwards and he has a long nose, akin to that of a generic dragon. He also bears a pale green collar with a gold tag around his neck. Story Trouble in the other side: Tengri was first presented in the game when Oliver and his friends reach Skull Mountain in search for the map that leads to Mornstar's magical stones. Captain Kublai, leader of the Sky Pirates, tells Oliver that Tengri had lost his ability to fly for a certain time now and neither he nor the crew knows what exactly happened to him. Oliver insisted on helping Tengri to which the captain accepts but doubting that they could do anything for him. Oliver speaks with Tengri using his Nature's Tongue spell and asks Tengri what is preventing him from flying. Tengri states that he is feeling unwell because another him is in trouble. Oliver and Mr. Drippy instantly realize that Tengri's soulmate is in trouble and head back to Motorville to find his soulmate. Tengri's soulmate was Myrtle's neighbor Denny, who became a victim of a nightmare due to having been brokenhearted and losing the confidence to run once more. He lost his confidence because he did not qualify during the tryouts of a marathon run and he has since been staying at home, thinking of how he was unable to achieve his dream. When Oliver saves Denny from his nightmare, he returns to Kublai to gain some of his confidence and give the piece of heart to Denny, restoring Denny's confidence in himself, enabling him to run once more. When Oliver and company return to the other world, they are met by a very energetic Tengri. Kublai relinquishes his ownership of Tengri to Oliver, allowing Oliver to travel through the skies. Abilities Flight: Tengri's most notable ability is his flight. During the course of the game, Tengri's flight abilities play a vital role to progress in the storyline. The player will need to have Tengri in order to find the three magical stones required to gain Mornstar's full power. He is also needed to travel into certain places for bounties, places which can only be reached by air as The Sea Cow cannot dock on these places. His flight ability is also needed in order for the player to reach the Iron Wyvern as well as the Ivory Tower near the end of the game. Sensing Soulmate: Tengri can sense that his soulmate was in danger. Unlike the other characters who share a soulmate in Motorville, Tengri is the only resident of the other world to sense that his soulmate is in trouble. Oliver and his friends are required to help Tengri by assisting his soulmate in Motorville, thus gaining Tengri's confidence to fly once more. Category:Characters in Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch Category:Creatures Category:Males Category:Dragons Category:Vehicles Category:Pets